A Most Pleasant Surprise
by NeverWonder
Summary: Finn prepares a very special Valentine's Day for their first Valentine's Day in New York City as a married couple


**A/N:** Credit goes to my friend Amy for the fabulous prompt; it's a few days after V-day, but I figured it would still be worth it to have a little romantic fun.

* * *

><p>Rachel arrived at the apartment confused and intrigued; it was already seven o'clock on Valentine's Day, and she hadn't seen her husband since she'd kissed him goodbye on her way to class that morning. She'd been terribly disappointed by the fact that Finn was supposed to meet his study group at the library because of an exam, but his studies were far more important than having date night. Much to her surprise, Finn had arranged what seemed like an elaborate plan involving post-it notes, instructions, and small gifts to make certain that her day wasn't without romance; almost everyone she shared classes with were envious and impressed by his scheme, and Rachel couldn't help but wonder how long he'd been planning for the holiday. It had started with a bright pink post-it note attached to her laptop bag with instructions to look inside the back pocket; there she found a single chocolate rose.<p>

It seemed that Finn had even gotten Kurt in on his little plan because after their 10:40 class in theater history Kurt attached a blue post-it note to her iPod with instructions to find a playlist entitled Valentine's Day, and within a few moments she discovered that Finn had created a playlist of songs they'd considered theirs, including "Faithfully", "I Just Can't Stop Loving You", and a recording of them singing "Pretending". The smile that lit up her face was quickly captured with Kurt's phone and sent as a picture message to Finn, who responded almost immediately with a phone call to Rachel that made Kurt walk away because he couldn't take the numerous repetitions of 'I love you', 'I wish you were here', and 'I wish you were going to be home tonight." Rachel's smile lasted for hours afterward, even when she had to endure a ridiculous scene with one of the most repulsive members of her improvisation group in fundamentals of acting.

By lunch she'd discovered four more post-it notes, three blue and one pink, each with messages about how much Finn loved her and how beautiful she was; the note attached to the container with her lunch held instructions to look in the compartment at the bottom of her lunch box, and she found a box of her favorite chocolates and a certificate to the cupcake bakery she loved so much. When she exited her ballet class she found a post-it note on the door of the classroom with instructions to hurry to her locker before showering, and when she opened the door, a glass vase with two dozen red and pink roses was perched on top of her neatly folded clothes; attached to the ribbon tied around the glass was a card with the words 'forever yours, faithfully' in elegant silver script. Rachel blinked back tears, wishing that she could celebrate with the man she loved, but she knew that she probably wouldn't see him until very late that night.

It wasn't right to pout about it, especially when Kurt and Blaine had already felt so bad about her spending her first Valentine's Day as a married woman alone, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed that the small apartment she shared with her husband was empty and silent. She placed the vase on the table, a small smile crossing her lips as she carefully arranged the roses so that they were evenly spread, and when she opened the refrigerator she found a blue post-it note attached to a bottle of wine with instructions to relax and spend the evening pampering herself. After taking her things to the bedroom, she found another blue post-it indicating that she should go into the bathroom, where she found a rather large bottle of her favorite vanilla and brown sugar bubble bath next to the tub and several scented candles set up. It didn't take her long to sink into the tub with a glass of wine, and the smell of strawberries and vanilla filled the room.

Almost an hour and a half later, Rachel reluctantly left the tub when the water had grown cold, and she wrapped the large pink towel that hung by the tub around her body and reached for a smaller towel to quickly dry her hair before blowing out the candles; much to her surprise she found a pink post-it note attached to the door, a note she knew couldn't possibly have been there when she'd gotten into the bath and closed her eyes, and the handwriting on the note was clearly Finn's. Obediently she followed the instructions on the note; wrapping the towel tighter around her body and closing her eyes, she stepped into the bedroom, unable to see the way things glowed with soft candle light in the dim room.

"Baby, open your eyes." Finn's voice was soft and low, and it sent a pleasant shiver through her body; when she opened her eyes she found him reclining on the bed wearing nothing but one of her old scarves tied around his waist with a very strategically placed bow over his groin. "Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart."

"Finn!" She smiled brightly, her eyes wide as she took in the room. "Aren't you supposed to be with your study group?"

"Cancelled three days ago," he chuckled as she stepped closer to the bed. "I just wanted to surprise my wife for our first Valentine's Day."

The room was lit with half a dozen rose scented candles, and he'd redone the bed with fresh deep red sheets that she was sure were new; next to the bed sat a bowl of strawberries dipped in chocolate, and he reached his hand out to encourage her to join him on the bed. With a smile, she settled beside him, her body brushing his, and he let his hand brush along her exposed thigh, feeling the muscles tighten beneath his touch; the towel slid higher on her thigh, exposing more skin, and she pulled in a sharp breath, her body already alive with sensations. After a few moments, she found herself pulled into his lap, her lips meeting his in a slow kiss; one of Finn's hands slid up along her neck, tangling in her hair, and the other gently cupped her cheek. She murmured I love you against his lips, and her tongue darted out to tease his bottom lip, her eyes growing wide as he gently sucked her tongue into his mouth for a moment.

"You did all this for me?" Rachel's smile never faded, even as she pulled away to catch her breath. "This is amazing, and you really didn't have to."

"It's the first Valentine's Day of our marriage, babe, and I wanted to make it special." He chuckled, a smile spreading across his face. "I love you."

Rachel's smile widened, and she let her thumb stroke his cheek before leaning in for a soft kiss, her lips barely brushing his. When she pulled back, he was holding up one of the strawberries from the bowl and offering it to her with a seductive smile; her eyes playful, Rachel let her lips slide around the fruit, ensuring that she brushed his fingers in the process, before biting down; the look on Finn's face when her tongue flicked out to lick the strawberry juice from his fingertip was enough to make her giggle, and when he offered her another berry, she let her lips linger on his fingers, almost sucking them. Finn's breath caught in his throat, and his eyes fell closed as he released a soft groan. Rachel reached over and selected a strawberry from the bowl, offering it to him with a smile, and he took the berry into his mouth, almost covering it completely; she closed her eyes as he enveloped her fingers in the warmth of his mouth, his tongue brushing skin for a moment and making her heart pound in her chest.

Rachel reached for another strawberry, but the bowl was perched too close to the edge of the nightstand; it fell to the floor, spilling its contents, but before she could move to clean it up, Finn took the opportunity to flip their positions, gently maneuvering them so that she was lying back against the pillows. His lips traveled down her neck and over her shoulder, soft barely there kisses quickly becoming heated and open mouthed as he nibbled along her collarbone; deftly he untucked the towel around her body and tossed it aside, unwrapping his wife as if she were some sort of gift, and if anyone asked him he'd say that was precisely what she was. Rachel let out a soft whimper, acutely aware of the progression of his kisses, and when he suddenly took her nipple into his mouth she moaned out, the fingers of one hand gripping the pillow beneath her head. His tongue flicked against the tender nub while his fingers paid equal attention to its mate, making her gasp, and he could feel her trembling beneath him.

Finn slid one hand down her body, stroking her soft skin and reveling in the way her body moved; she released a soft keening moan as his hand dipped between her thighs at the same moment as his teeth teased her pebbled nipple, and her hips lifted, causing his fingers to slip between her heated folds. Practically mewling his name, Rachel gripped the sheets beneath her, and each hot open mouthed kiss sent jolts of sensation lancing through her as he moved lower, her eyes closed and her lips parted in soft breathy moans. He dipped two fingers into her heat, pumping slowly and firmly, and her hips jerked upward; he was rewarded with a whimper as he curled his fingers within her, and she bit her lip, her body alive with the sensations that racked her body.

"F-Finn, please, I need—" Her words dissolved into a shuddering moan when his lips found her clit, brushing it ever so slightly before he backed away to meet her gaze with a smile.

When he dipped between her thighs again, she gripped the sheets, her body bowing off the bed slightly; Finn dragged his tongue along her folds, and Rachel released a keening moan of delight, shuddering gently beneath him. One hand left the sheet, lacing through his hair as his nose grazed her clit and his tongue parted her folds; he groaned softly at her taste, his large hands gripped her waist gently, preventing her from moving on the bed, and he moved his tongue agonizingly slow, as if savoring her. She let out a low moan, her teeth sinking into her lower lip as she pulled in a deep breath; Finn's tongue dipped within her, curling slightly, and she shuddered and cried out with pleasure, the hand in his hair tightening and tugging. One hand left her hip, thumb moving to tease her clit in slow circles, and she gasped out his name, hips rising from the bed to move against his mouth. His tongue circled within her for a moment before slipping out to lap along her folds, and she cried out softly, body writhing wantonly on the bed beneath him with each lick and nibble.

"Come on baby; let go for me." He nipped at her swollen bundle of nerves, two fingers thrusting into her and curling. "You know you want to, Rach."

Pointing his tongue, he speared her clit over and over again, making her cry out his name, and her hips jerked upward, practically riding his fingers into oblivion; she felt the tension building in her body, spiraling tighter and tighter until she could no longer hold back. Her body shuddered with pleasure, and Finn's oral assault only intensified until she was practically screaming out his name with her overpowering orgasm; everything blurred into his name and flashes of light behind her tightly shut eyelids and the pleasure that washed through her small frame; Finn slowed his tongue and fingers but did not stop their movement, preventing her from coming down from her peak, and he moved to kiss her lips, pulling in a shuddering breath as she let her tongue slip past his lips, teasing and sliding across his tongue. Her eyes opened slowly, and the fingers of one hand laced in his hair; her hips moved slowly against his fingers, while her other hand slid down his side finding the scarf that remained tied around his waist and tugging it loose.

Finn settled between her barely parted thighs, his eyes meeting hers as her fingers found his length and stroked smoothly before guiding him into her; they released moans almost simultaneously at the tightness and the new friction of the position, and he braced his hands on either side of her body, sliding up a few inches so that he filled her at an angle they'd never tried before. Rachel's eyes widened, her body alive with the new sensations, and she let out a soft whimper as he began to slowly rock his hips; she let her fingers trail over his chest, feeling the muscles tense beneath her touch, and after a few moments her hips began thrusting up against his. Together they found a rhythm, moving almost completely in synch, and she slid her hands up his arms and over his shoulders, pulling him into a heated kiss. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, sucking softly, and he released a small groan, rocking his hips harder; gasping out, Rachel tried to match his rhythm, each upward thrust creating delicious friction against her clit, and she clung to him, even as his tongue invaded her mouth, stoking and teasing her tongue and exploring her mouth.

Rachel shuddered, her body trembling as she moved closer and closer to her release, and her fingers dragged down his back, nails leaving long marks down his skin; she could feel his back muscles tensing beneath her touch, and his movements grew sharper and more erratic. Smooth rolls of his hips became jerks, and he had to use all his upper body strength to brace himself above her, else he might collapse and crush her; they were both keenly aware of their building climaxes, and Finn fought to hold back, desperately trying to ensure that she reached her orgasm before he lost control. He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, sucking softly on her lip as he did, and moved his kisses along her jaw before finding her earlobe and teasing it with his teeth and tongue.

"Are you ready baby?" He murmured, his voice husky, and she nodded slowly, gasping out a yes in response. "Then let go, sweetheart. Cum for me, Rach; just let go."

Her heart pounded in her chest, and she felt the intense rush of heat flood her body, the tension building with each passing moment; her hips jerked upward steadily, and her soft mewling moans became gasps and cries of his name, her nails dragging over his skin and making him practically growled as he rocked his hips hard into her welcoming body. With a sharp hiss and a low moan, Rachel's body bowed off the bed, and she practically screamed out his name as her orgasm overwhelmed her; Finn felt her small body shuddering beneath him, and his own peak soon took over, making his hips jerk and his body tense. Groaning out her name, he was barely able to keep himself from falling on top of her as he trembled above her; she leaned up to gently kiss him, her lips barely ghosting over his, and when his arms could no longer support him, he forced himself to roll onto his side with a weak sigh, his body spent and his chest heaving.

"Finn," his name was a breathy whisper as he wrapped an arm around her body and pulled her to him.

"I love you, Rachel Hudson." He pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder and turned on his side, her back against his chest and his arms around her waist. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She murmured, her fingers stroking over his wedding band slowly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Finn."


End file.
